EL KING
'''EL KING' labeled The King is a semi-truck and is a powerful vehicle that can be unlocked near the end of both Need For Madness games. Due to its low speed and even lower acceleration, EL KING is quite unsuited for racing. However, it is very aptly suited for wasting, especially in the hands of a capable player. As an AI player, EL KING is extremely aggressive, chasing nearly every car. EL KING is therefore is classed as a Rank 3 Waster and a Bully Car, as it is suicidally aggressive. In the first Need for Madness, EL KING is a green semi cab. As of the second game, it has become teal, with a small crown (probably for "The King") on the grille plate. EL KING is arguably one of the best wasters in the game. It is capable of spin cars out, and bashing them as they do so. Coupled with better aerial control than MASHEEN, this formidable waster is something to not mess with lightly, so the player must be on their guard at all times whenever EL KING is in the game. EL KING is also known as king of wasting, hence the name. Strengths and Weaknesses Aside from EL KING's slow speed and acceleration which makes it easy to catch up with, EL KING has a few noticeable weaknesses. A head-on collision will waste most small cars. To get around this, hit it on its sides. EL KING is fairly vulnerable on its sides, taking a disproportionate amount of damage. If you do decide to attack the King, your best choices are, by rank: 1. Radical One. It can perform the King's Rampage and EL KING can be thrown easily by it via High Flyer. The only downside is that it takes a long time to waste EL KING, so constantly ram it from the front and intercept it when it goes for the fix hoop. Then, you should be good to go! 2. M A S H E E N. It can deal high damage hits and it can waste EL KING in less than 2 minutes. The problem is that M A S H E E N is one of the slowest vehicles and you could allow EL KING to fix itself. 3. Sword of Justice. It can do a more powerful version of the King's Rampage, but it cannot throw cars like Radical One does. 4. DR Monstaa. It is faster than EL KING and you can do some hard hits with it. However, because of it flying up into the air all the time, you could open up a chance for EL KING to fix itself. Most of the time, EL KING fixes itself and this takes an extremely long time, suprisingly longer than Radical One. 5. High Rider. This is probably your first option because you will unlock it in Need For Madness 2 and you will be eager to try it out. If wasting doesn't work, race instead of waste, or lead EL KING into a Hazard in the level The Garden of the King. EL KING can be used to easily win several stages, but unless experienced, do not try a racing stage. If you do a racing stage with EL KING, do only backflips and rollspins (or a combination of both) for stunts, and try NOT to do stunts on a Speedbump. Rollspins are advisable due to EL KING's mediocre stunting. Some offensive techniques with EL KING are: *'Front-On Collision:' This is very effective against smaller cars, but not against strong vehicles like Radical One or MASHEEN. It is also fairly ineffective on Dr Monstaa, unless you are very confident you have enough momentum to catch them off-guard. *'Flying Wrecker: '''Jump off a ramp and hit a car. Your momentum will hit them very hard, possibly wasting them. This doesn't work on Radical One. *'Spinning Tire Smack: Your back tire is just as powerful as a front-on collision. When you are about to hit a car, press space + right before you hit them. Timing it correctly is the key element in making it work. Do not try this on MASHEEN. *King's Rampage: This is another version of the Front-on collision, but it is done when you are low on power. When you hit a car, EL KING will continuously hit them. Keep EL KING straight, with them spinning in front of you until you hit a wall or another car. Radical One and DR Monstaa can also do this quite well. *'The Dead Car Throw: '''If your victim is faster, try taking a shortcut and hitting a dead car, which will swerve into the victim and slow them down. Once you can hit them, beat them until they are Wasted. *'Checkpoint Wreck/Camping: 'Camp out at a checkpoint and wham into a car when it gets close to you. This is a strategy also used by the AI MASHEEN. *'Feed The Friend: 'Throw an enemy away in front of Masheen or DR Monstaa by using the front-on collision. Causes a little damage on Masheen or DR Monstaa. *'Pika Pikachu: Land on or smash into a car. The crushed car hits another car in a living version of the Dead Car Throw. Some defensive moves to defend yourself from the King are: *'The Snake Dance: '''Move in a zigzag motion and hit the cars on your side. *'Vertical Spinner: Try to hit a dirt ramp from the side, and if it works you will be vertical and your chaser will rush by. *Ramp Getaway: 'Go on a ramp and veer to the side. Your chaser will likely go the full distance. This is useful because EL KING has bad stunts, and loops and rolls send it nowhere. EL King is a green semi-truck in NFM 1. He is also a teal semi-truck in NFM 2. EL King is the secondary antagonist and the waster of the game. AI EL KING tends to go backwards and do Wrong Lane Driving to waste in the stage (most often) Ghosts and Magic, but it may also race. However, it's very rare to see it racing. EL KING also likes veering into the sides of cars, as its trademark strategy. The only ''real times it will race is in The Stretch and in the The Gun Run, losing in the process. Differences In Need For Madness EL KING makes its debut in stage 5, He Is Coming For You Next where it will try to waste you and will use any means to do so, but if you avoid hitting it and stay away from it you might beat the stage by racing. If you try to waste the other cars, EL KING could finish the race rather quickly. EL KING appears in the following stage, Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly! It will drive in the opposite direction and try to waste you if it has the chance. If you keep dodging EL KING, you might win. Sometimes, there is a glitch. When you leave the race, EL KING will go on the second Giant Ramp and start going in circles. EL KING will be a sitting duck and that's the time to be the hunter and take it out.On He Is Coming For You Next the best way to waste is to use Formula 7 go for the rail doorways chose one and ram into the same one back and forth and when you stop getting damaged go waste all of the cars because you will be indestructible.This does not work on need for madness 2. Appearance in Need For Madness 2 EL KING makes its debut in stage 7, The Garden of the King. It has the same strategy from He Is Coming For You Next, but the stage is much easier to finish. EL KING next appears in stage 8, Maximum Overfly. EL KING will race. Should you get to the middle if the track with the hairpin S-bends, EL KING will try to waste you. Sometimes it will chase you around the track, and attempt to cut you off by intercepting your turns. EL KING will always appear on Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's Little Helper as it is the "little helper" (unless you're in NFMM and decide to use other cars.) EL KING will work with M A S H E E N and sometimes with DR Monstaa to try and waste you. Trivia *The "EL" in EL KING's name is Spanish for "the". In full Spanish, the car's name would be "EL REY". *EL KING has the most stages that relate to or reference it in the second Need for Madness, which stages 7, 8, 9, and 12 do. (the latter to a lesser extent). *EL KING is the boss of both of the "flying" tracks Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly! and Maximum Overfly despite the fact that it has poor stunting capabilities. * EL KING has a royal theme in Need For Madness 2, primarily Adrenochrome, in Stage 9. *EL KING's looks are varied only slightly from Need For Madness's prequel Maniac Racers' Bad Boy. They both share the same color and look like the same thing, only Bad Boy has a special mark on its back. * EL KING in Spanish is "El Rey". * EL King is green in Need For Madness. In Need For Madness 2, it was changed to teal. * In Need For Madness 2, EL KING has a small crown on its grill plate. * Of all the Big Three, EL KING is the second weakest (tied with DR Monstaa), and has the smallest wheels. *EL KING on Need For Madness Multiplayer offline mode does Wrong Lane Driving. On Stage 8 he goes backward. However, if EL KING is hit, he will not follow the player. He also does this in Stage 9, where it goes backward with MASHEEN, and they will start fighting each other. If the player Provokes them, they will start going for the player and stop fighting each other. *EL KING has the shortest name (second to Nimi) in the Need for Madness series, with 6 letters. *EL KING visually resembles a Freightliner M2 truck. Gallery File:Dead_car_throw.jpg|The Dead car throw File:779px-ELKING.png|EL KING's Apperance In Need for Madness 1. File:ELKING_real.jpg|EL KING in real life. File:Kingstunt.jpg|The king doing a stunt File:Double murder.png|EL KING hits 2 birds with 1 stone. El King himself.jpg|Another Picture of EL KING In real life Ek wastes LVC.jpg|EL KING smashes La Vita Crab's side, wasting it. waster wastes waster.png|EL KING wastes Radical One, showing its wasting capabilities. Dablalabensb.jpeg|el king about to go up in a ramp Navigation Category:Bully Car Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Big 3 Category:Wasters Category:All Purpose Cars